


Края раны

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Было в Уилле, в самой его сердцевине, что-то темное и мощное, страшное. Он был сильным, этот потихоньку спивающийся, помятый, не молодой уже омега. С такой силой было бы любопытно поиграть."<br/>Альтернативный финал истории Ганнибала и Уилла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



> Текст в соавторстве со skunsa.  
> Сюжет продумывается совместно, а сами эпизоды пишутся разными авторами.  
> skunsa не только пишет, но и бетит - спасибо огромное!

Доктор Лектер внимательно и спокойно наблюдал за пришедшим к нему агентом ФБР. Удивительное и чудесное явление, так редко встречающееся в этом мире, – следователь-омега.

У омеги были усталые затуманенные глаза – длинные мягкие ресницы, темные тени у нижних век. Дождливо-серые светлые глаза с голубыми искрами, с мягким влажным блеском, словно от слез. Печальные глаза за стеклами очков, тревожные.

– …характер повреждений, – словно сквозь сон донесся до Лектера хрипловатый голос омеги. – Одного из убитых вы оперировали. Это было давно, вы тогда еще работали хирургом в госпитале, но, может быть, вы вспомните какие-то необычные обстоятельства?

Самым необычным обстоятельством было то, что части тела этого человека все еще лежали в контейнере со льдом в подвале загородного дома Лектера. Но Лектер лишь вежливо ответил, что хочет помочь следствию, но не располагает нужной информацией.

Омега вновь заговорил, показывал фото, спрашивал мнение Лектера как доктора психологических наук – что он думает по поводу мотивации маньяка?

Но Лектер думал о своем.

– Хотите глинтвейна, Уилл?

Лектеру нравилось произносить это имя, оно удивительно шло омеге-следователю.

Руки Уилла дрожали, полные губы, касающиеся бокала, – дрожали, весь он дрожал.

– Вам нравится, Уилл?

– Да, – он все время отводил взгляд, смотрел то на свои длинные бледные пальцы, то на носки потертых старых ботинок.

– Избегаете зрительного контакта?

– Вы меня анализируете? Не стоит. Вам бы следовало потратить свое время на то, чтобы... – Уилл заговорил сердито и резко, но быстро утих, не хватило запала. Пробормотал: – Извините, доктор Лектер, я устал.

Его плечи поникли. Он молча допил теплое вино с пряностями.

Лектер уже провожал Уилла до дверей и собирался расстаться с этим занятным, но не более того омегой, когда тот внезапно тихо сказал:

– Наш маньяк – эстет. И я чувствую, что подобрался к нему совсем близко. Знаете, будто он сейчас рядом со мной.

Лектер едва заметно улыбнулся, его сердце впервые за много лет забилось чаще восьмидесяти ударов в минуту.

– Примете приглашение на ужин, Уилл? – Лектер снял куртку с вешалки и подал ему. – Завтра в семь вечера. Я недурно готовлю. Обсудим возможный психологический портрет преступника.

Уилл прижал свою поношенную, грязно-болотного цвета куртку к груди и мрачно сказал:

– Некогда мне. Буду занят осмотром тел в морге. Позвоните Джеку Кроуфорду и сообщите все, что может иметь отношение к расследованию.

– Вы отказываете мне, Уилл? – Лектер принял из его рук мятую визитку с номером телефона. Задел теплые шершавые пальцы Уилла – загрубевшие, в мозолях, словно он не омега, элитный спецагент, а альфа, рабочий из портовых доков.

– Некогда, – с удивительно откровенной глухой тоской протянул Уилл. Он мялся на пороге, обнимал куртку, смотрел куда-то в сторону. И не уходил.

– Заходите вечером в любое время, – Лектер придвинулся, открывая дверь. Ощутил омежий запах Уилла – тонкий, едва ощутимый, смазанный мятным зловонием дешевого лосьона и химического шампуня. Запах был слабым, его почти полностью перебивал душок от виски, которое Уилл, кажется, пил всего пару часов назад. Бедовый омега, начинающий алкоголик.

Лектер стоял на крыльце особняка и долго смотрел на удаляющуюся спину Уилла, придумывая, что подать на стол к завтрашнему ужину.

 

Уилл пришел поздно, когда за окнами в ночи шумел дождь. Доктор Лектер уже давно отужинал в одиночестве – бокал сухого красного вина и маленький нежный кусок мяса в кисло-сладком соусе с семенами кунжута. Блюдо вышло отменно, но отчего-то оставило инородное, горькое послевкусие. Легкую горечь Лектер долго смаковал, задумчиво глядя на идеально сервированный на одну персону, застеленный белой скатертью стол. В просторной гостиной было пусто и тихо, каждая вещь стояла на своем месте, на стеллажах застыли статуэтки, на стенах – картины. Как в музее.

Лектер вымыл разделочный столик, сполоснул тарелку с тонкой серебряной каймой и уже убирал бокал в стеклянный шкаф, когда в дверь позвонили.

Растрепанный бледный Уилл наследил ботинками в прихожей – нелепый, насквозь промокший под дождем. Зонта у него не было, только сумка, набитая документами – папки криво торчали из неё, уголки их потемнели от влаги.

Уилл пах спиртным – дешевым дурным виски. И сам выглядел дурно и дешево. Наверняка в детстве он жил в бедности, воспитывался отцом-алкоголиком, донашивал чужую одежду. Вот и сейчас одет так, будто на нем старые вещи его отца, который, Лектер был уверен, давно умер – убил себя алкоголем.

– Вы промокли до нитки, Уилл. Примите душ, я дам вам сухие вещи, – Лектер сам расстегнул куртку на замешкавшемся Уилле.

Говорил Уилл медленно, длинные слова давались ему с трудом, слоги растягивались:

– Спасибо, но у меня нет времени. Я хотел лишь показать вам несколько фото из морга и попросить письменно изложить ваши соображения по профилю преступника. Джек Кроуфорд хочет привлечь вас как консультанта ФБР.

Он щурился, видеть ему мешали крупные капли дождя на стеклах очков.

– Я посмотрю фотографии, пока вы будете в душе, Уилл, – Лектер снял с него очки и неторопливо протер белым платком. – Многие люди полагают, что простуда обойдет их стороной, но я как врач рекомендую вам профилактические меры. Позволите предложить вам теплый суп и травяной чай?

Уилл внезапно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза – расфокусированным плывущим взглядом – и криво улыбнулся. Но остался.

 

Лектер потягивал вино и наблюдал чудесную, редкую картину – одетого в его вещи омегу. Уилл был высоким, вещи Лектера подходили ему по росту, но не сидели из-за плохой осанки. Согнутая спина, устало опущенные широкие плечи, склоненная голова – Уиллу было неуютно не только в чужом доме, но и всегда и везде, в любом месте.

– Подойдите ближе, – Лектер положил ладонь на диван подле себя, указывая место. – Вам пришелся по вкусу тыквенный суп? Не слишком ли пряно?

Уилл поднялся, медленно подошел и сел рядом.

– Я не разбираюсь в супе, доктор. Что скажете о фотографиях трупов?

– А что скажете вы?

Лектер просто хотел послушать его низкий хриплый голос. Сейчас, когда Уилл был так близко, его слабый омежий аромат теплыми волнами окутывал Лектера. После душа остались лишь отдельные отзвуки отвратительного химического лосьона, они больше не заглушали запах омеги. От Уилла тянуло дождем, соленым морским ветром и еловой хвоей.

– От тел были отрезаны куски плоти – очень острым ножом... – Уилл задел локтем локоть Лектера и крупно задрожал, сбился. – Я... простите...

– Продолжайте, – Лектер плеснул в его рюмку дорогого виски, совсем немного, на два пальца, потому что воспитанным омегам не стоит напиваться.

– Спасибо, – Уилл лишь попробовал. – Мне кажется, я начинаю его понимать, нашего маньяка. Я пытаюсь найти красоту в его поступках. Чувствую, это все ради красоты. Есть какая-то высшая цель.

– Снимите очки, Уилл, – попросил Лектер. – Можете положить их на кофейный столик. Я хочу видеть ваши глаза, когда вы говорите.

– Что? – Уилл задал вопрос, но уже выполнял просьбу.

– Не отворачивайтесь, – Лектер придвинулся к нему, нервному, дерганному, зажатому. – Вы не должны стесняться смотреть мне в глаза. Мы ведь выше предрассудков, которые предписывают омегам скромно опускать взгляд. Верно?

– Верно, – выдохнул Уилл, его длинные неровные ресницы трепетали. – Но я слегка пьян, пил с ребятами из морга.

– И?

– И вы... и я...

– Я вам нравлюсь? – Лектеру сделалось легко и весело. – Хотите меня поцеловать?

– Не шутите со мной, – на лице Уилла наивно и откровенно отразилась боль.

Лектер указал пальцем на свои улыбающиеся губы:

– Целуйте, Уилл. Ну же. Без шуток.

Пару мгновений Уилл медлил, но решился, закрыл глаза и склонился к Лектеру. Губы Уилла были мягкими, нежными, хоть и обветренными. Поцелуй со вкусом вина и виски длился лишь несколько ударов сердца, а потом Уилл отпрянул, все еще держа веки сомкнутыми.

– Вам понравилось? – невозмутимо спросил Лектер, ему было любопытно, он наблюдал за реакцией. – Чего вы сейчас хотите?

Он думал, что Уилл, как и всякий омега, вручит ему инициативу – сдастся, как сдаются на милость победителю. Предложит себя, как товар в лавке или как ярмарочный приз. Лектер даже хотел увидеть в Уилле скучную, обыденную омежью пошлость. Это бы все упростило.

Но пошлости в Уилле не было – только обреченность, усталость и одиночество.

Он, ни слова не говоря, вновь с жаром поцеловал Лектера, вкрадчиво, осторожно проникая языком. Положил горячую ладонь на его бедро и погладил, провел по плотной ткани брюк.

Было в Уилле, в самой его сердцевине, что-то темное и мощное, страшное. Он был сильным, этот потихоньку спивающийся, помятый, не молодой уже омега. С такой силой было бы любопытно поиграть.

Лектер ласково, но твердо ухватил его за шею, впился пальцами в загривок – так альфы берут своих непокорных омег.

– Встань на колени, Уилл.

Он подчинился, опустился между раздвинутых ног Лектера.

– Смотри на меня.

Уилл поднял туманный взгляд – радужки, как небо над Лондоном.

Лектер думал о дождливой Англии, пока жесткие неуклюжие пальцы Уилла расстегивали его брюки. А потом, что редко с ним бывало, не думал ни о чем, чувствуя горячее влажное дыхание Уилла. Эти нежные губы были созданы для того, чтобы доставлять удовольствие альфам. Уилл не стыдился, глубоко брал член в рот и отсасывал, словно опытная куртизанка. Лектер позволил себе один тихий низкий стон, ласково погладил Уилла по мягким, слегка вьющимся волосам, как гладят собаку.

Но даже со спермой на щеке Уилл не казался пошлым или распущенным – он как будто удовлетворял сейчас своего альфу, а не малознакомого, чужого. Уилл выглядел растерянным, опустошенным, но спокойным. Нервная дрожь отпустила его.

Лектер тронул его заросшую короткой щетиной щеку, стирая сперму – Уилл потянулся, стараясь продлить прикосновение, уткнулся носом в его ладонь и шумно вздохнул.

– Простите, доктор, – пробормотал он.

Лектер догадывался о том, за что Уилл извиняется – он, как озабоченная юная омежка, кончил в штаны лишь от того, что брал в рот у альфы. И теперь Уиллу было стыдно, неловко и мокро.

– Пойдите в ванную и приведите себя в порядок, Уилл.

Они снова были на «вы».

Уилл переоделся в свою кое-как подсохшую одежду, молча собрал со стола фотографии расчлененных трупов. Странно, криво улыбаясь, кивнул Лектеру и, тяжело ступая, прошел в прихожую.

– Вы уверены, что не хотите остаться? У меня есть гостевая спальня.

– Я плохо сплю не у себя дома, – Уилл, не оборачиваясь, застегивал куртку.

– Вы и дома плохо спите. Бессонница? Кошмары? – Лектеру импонировало, что Уилл держит дистанцию. Секс – не повод для знакомства, кажется, так говорят. Лектеру не нравилось это выражение, он бы предпочел строку на латыни или испанском, но в памяти было пусто. Он не мог вспомнить подходящую цитату – большая редкость.

– До свидания, доктор.

– Возьмите зонт, Уилл.

Уилл наконец обернулся, на его печальном лице было написано «да какой, к дьяволу, зонт, он мне не поможет, никто мне не поможет», но он молчал. Лектер вложил в его безвольную руку большой черный зонт.

– Приходите в среду, Уилл, вечером, в любом часу, – приглашал Лектер. – Я удивлю вас чем-нибудь необыкновенно вкусным.

Ему на мгновение подумалось, что недоласканный одинокий Уилл сейчас сломается, расплачется, обнимет его и попросит разрешения остаться на ночь – в его постели. Но Уилл проворчал что-то на счет того, что в среду будет в Квантико, вылетает завтра же. Он коротко извинился за беспокойство и скрылся в ночи.

А Лектер остался один на один с пропитавшим дом запахом возбужденного омеги – запахом Уилла.

 

Доктор Лектер не стал дожидаться среды, потому что в среду будет слишком поздно, в среду закончится трагикомедия «Знакомство с Уиллом Грэмом». В этой постановке должны быть лишь три акта, и два из них позади. Но есть еще и антракт.

Лектер позвонил в офис Джека Кроуфорда и без труда выяснил у секретаря адрес Уилла – лишь пара уловок и спокойный уверенный тон, нотки доминирования.

Когда Уилл прощался с ним, Лектер сразу угадал по его голосу, по глазам, по дрожащим рукам – Уилл не улетает в Квантико, у него есть иная причина, чтобы отложить все визиты и деловые встречи.

Машина ехала по неровной лесной дороге, под шинами шуршали опавшие сухие листья и хвоя, на лобовом стекле оседали редкие капли дождя. Где-то там, в глуши, за густым ельником, вдали от основной магистрали и маленького городка, стоял дом Уилла. Лектер представлял себе небольшой старый дом с верандой, невыразительно-серый, с облупившейся на фасаде краской. Дешевый неухоженный дом – под стать Уиллу.

Лектер улыбался. С момента первой встречи с Уиллом, всего за несколько дней, он убил троих человек. Никогда прежде Лектер не убивал с такой частотой, а сейчас трупы ложились один за другим, как плотные стежки красной нити судьбы. Все мертвецы при жизни были убийцами, но Лектер отправил их на тот свет не из чувства справедливого возмездия, а лишь потому, что только их смерть могла унять громкий стук его сердца. Лектер впервые за десятки лет нервничал, он боялся не сдержаться, расплескать понапрасну свои чувства к Уиллу Грэму – и убить его слишком рано, не успев насладиться им сполна.

Машина плавно свернула на подъездную гравийную дорожку. Дом оказался таким, каким и рисовался перед мысленным взором, – убогим, обветшалым, с просевшими досками крыльца и темными окнами.

Уилл долго не открывал, за дверью с глупой радостью тявкали собаки, целая свора.

Лектер едва заметно улыбался.

– Уилл, я знаю, что вы дома.

Дверь заскрипела. На пороге стоял и щурил усталые покрасневшие глаза помятый хмурый Уилл с мокрыми после душа волосами, с которых на костистые плечи срывались крупные капли. На нем были только шорты и влажная серая майка, так прилипшая к груди, что четко проступили соски. Уилл еще не успел испортить свой аромат химическим горьким лосьоном с искусственным душком мяты и пах неприлично, одуряюще хорошо. За спиной Уилла крутились, виляя хвостами, такие же, как их хозяин, не молодые уже, помятые и лохматые собаки.

– У вас течка, Уилл, вы солгали мне о визите в Квантико.

Уилл лишь молча покачал головой, вцепился пальцами в дверной косяк, всем своим упрямым и неприветливым видом прося Лектера как можно скорее уйти.

– Вы позавтракаете и поедете со мной, – Лектер сделал шаг вперед, и Уилл, с шумом втянув воздух, отступил, пропуская его в дом. – Я принес вам омлет с беконом и свежей зеленью. Вкус недурной, как я полагаю.

– Куда поеду? Зачем?

– В мой загородный особняк. Ешьте завтрак, пока не остыло.

Лектер в сопровождении добродушной пятнистой собаки прошел по темной захламленной прихожей. В маленькой блеклой кухне он поставил на стол пластиковый контейнер с омлетом. Скатерти на выщербленной деревянной столешнице не было, россыпь сухих крошек тянулась к немытым кофейным чашкам и полупустой бутылке виски.

– Травяной чай? – предложил Лектер, отвинчивая крышку с термоса и оглядывая все убогое хаотичное пространство, в котором ни у одного предмета не было своего места. Вещи Уилла, как и сам Уилл, были в беспорядке и не знали, где им надлежит быть.

Уилл пытался возражать, задавал пустые вопросы.

– Не нужно спорить со мной, омега, – Лектер говорил мягко, но за загривок прихватил жестко, впился короткими ногтями во влажную теплую кожу, чувствуя, как щекочут ладонь мокрые пряди волос Уилла.

– Черт вас побери, – сипло выдохнул Уилл, его ресницы вздрагивали, глаза подернулись дымкой. – Уходите. Мне нужно принять таблетки и купировать течку.

– Никаких таблеток. Ешьте. И собирайтесь. Я привез вам одежду. Свою старую одежду – вам ведь нравятся поношенные вещи, Уилл?

 

– Почему вы улыбаетесь?

– Потому что вы приняли мое приглашение и согласились побывать в гостях в моем особняке, – Лектеру было легко и радостно, он вдыхал вкусный бодрящий запах омеги, заполнивший салон машины. Пил аромат глотками, как терпкое прохладное вино.

– Вы меня заставили.

Хмурый, кусающий покрасневшие губы Уилл жался к дверце машины, его дыхание было частым и отрывистым, на щеках проявился лихорадочный румянец. Он хорошо и дорого выглядел в темно-сером пальто Лектера, его мягкой рубашке на пуговицах, темных брюках. Контраст составляли потертые старые ботинки, на которые налипла хвоя.

– Вы сами хотели уехать со мной, Уилл. Я лишь исполняю ваше невысказанное, тайное желание.

Уилл только еле слышно застонал.

 

В особняке Уилл нервно, недоверчиво озирался, вздрагивал даже от шума ветра за окнами. Течка усилилась, стало заметно, что Уиллу трудно сосредоточиться, его взгляд плыл.

– Мы можем побеседовать в гостиной, я заварю вам еще травяного чая, – вкрадчиво проговорил Лектер, снимая пальто с замершего в холле Уилла. – Или поднимемся наверх, в мою спальню. Сделайте выбор.

– В спальню, – глядя в пол, пряча глаза, решил Уилл.

На лестнице Лектер взял его за горячую трясущуюся руку, повел за собой. Уилл тяжело дышал и уже не мог сдержать редкие болезненные стоны. Он страдал, бедный неудовлетворенный омега. Наверняка ему сейчас жарко и влажно, а все мысли и желания только о том, как раздвигать ноги и отдаваться альфе. Этот омега хотел покоряться и принадлежать, хотел, чтобы вся темная хаотичная энергия, заключенная в нем, утихла, получив выход. Его изнутри раздирало одиночество – Лектер ощущал эти переживания как свои собственные, словно его захватила эмпатия Уилла.

– Я вам небезразличен? – тихо спросил Лектер, уже укладывая Уилла спиной на широкую кровать с мягкими белыми простынями.

– Вы не настолько мне интересны, как вам самому кажется, – Уилл упрямился, но уже торопливо расстегивал на себе рубашку, путаясь в петлях неуклюжими пальцами, потемневшие глаза смотрели пристально.

– О, разумеется.

Лектер провел губами по его шее – кожа была безвкусной, чистой, со слабым спиртовым запахом.

– Вы думаете, пьянство помогло бы вам в эту течку, Уилл? Вы всегда обращаетесь к бутылке, если у вас проблемы?

– Перестаньте... нет, еще... еще, пожалуйста, – Уилл сорвался на постыдный скулеж, подставляя шею под легкие, едва ощутимые укусы.

Лектер отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в его изменчивое несчастное лицо, в умоляющие, наполненные слезами глаза, и мягко уточнил:

– Если я тебе неинтересен, значит, тобой движет только похоть?

Уилл больше не мог поддерживать связный диалог, слова ему не давались, зато с губ легко срывались глубокие чувственные стоны. Он так истосковался по ласке, что кончил, стоило Лектеру запустить ладонь за пояс его брюк и коснуться члена.

– Нужно предупреждать, если собираешься кончить, омега.

– Прости, – Уилл всхлипнул.

– Плохой мальчик, – хрипло шепнул ему в губы Лектер и отрывисто поцеловал. Уилл не заслуживал поцелуя – непослушный, дурно воспитанный, упрямый омега. Таких омег нужно пороть вымоченными в соленой воде розгами, а не раздевать и гладить.

Уилл отзывчиво реагировал на каждое прикосновение, откликался откровенно и доверчиво, и его трепет и жар передавались Лектеру. Иногда у Лектера возникало странное ощущение, словно он трогает самого себя – Уилл отражал все эмоции, как зеркало: ему становилось больно от того, как Лектер прихватил зубами его твердый сосок, и боль эта была ощутима и осязаема.

Раздеваясь и глядя на лежащего с разведенными коленями бесстыдного Уилла, Лектер думал о том, что Уилл знает, да-да, Уилл знает, что они занимаются сексом в особняке, где в подвале спрятаны замороженные трупы. Уилл все знает про Лектера, даже о его самых мелких, незначительных грешках и минутных слабостях.

Он знает и хочет Лектера таким. Чудовищем.

Это подкупало и заставляло сердце сладко сжиматься – Лектер был с Уиллом нежнее, чем намеревался. Долго и осторожно растягивал его пальцами, хотя внутри было горячо, узко и невероятно мокро от смазки. С внезапным гадким уколом ревности Лектер подумал: имел ли Уилла его начальник, Джек Кроуфорд? Затаскивал ли Джек его в свой кабинет, заставлял ли вставать на колени и брать в рот? Или все было еще грязнее – Джек хватал Уилла под руку, уводил в туалет штаба или захламленную подсобку, приказывал снять штаны и присовывал ему, не церемонясь?

Уже грубее и увереннее вставляя головку члена, Лектер решил, что когда-нибудь убьет Джека за то, что тот прикасался к Уиллу. Да за одно то, что он смел смотреть в это бледное несчастное лицо, в серые, как дождь, глаза, – убить.

Уилл сдавленно застонал под ним, вцепился руками, обнимая за плечи, жадно притягивая ближе. И вскрикнул, сам подавшись на член, выговорил с трудом:

– Приятно... пожалуйста, я так кончу... Еще, пожалуйста...

Каким же послушным и вежливым мальчиком он стал, стоило засадить поглубже и начать двигаться частыми сильными толчками.

– Пожалуйста, можно мне?..

– Нет, Уилл.

Лектер просунул руку между их телами и пережал его твердый член у основания. Рано, не заслужил оргазм, не заработал. Лектеру и самому приходилось сдерживаться, он понимал, что не должен переходить тонкую грань – нельзя поддаться порыву и засадить в омегу узел. Он всем своим сердцем, которое неожиданно оказалось таким глупым и до боли живым, ощущал, что может запечатлеться с этим омегой. И тогда все, им уже не разлучиться. Такие тесные обременительные связи Лектеру были ни к чему, и он собирался разорвать нить раньше, чем она сошьет их с Уиллом вместе, как сшивают края раны.

– Не плачь, – Лектер замедлил движения, слизнул со щеки Уилла влажный след.

– Твой член... он такой большой... – Уилл ахнул. – П-пожалуйста...

Распущенный похотливый омега – Лектер уступил ему, разжал ладонь и позволил кончить, до узла загнав член. Поцеловал, глотая его хриплые крики, ощущая всем телом чужую сладкую судорогу, и следом сорвался в оргазм. Он давно с таким опустошающим удовольствием не кончал внутрь омег.

 

Лектер позволил себе одну слабость – тихо рассказал сонному Уиллу, что у него мягкие нежные губы. И что самое возбуждающее – когда Уилл поднимает взгляд и смотрит. Смотрит затуманенными, большими серо-голубыми глазами с длинными темными ресницами.

Уилл только криво печально улыбнулся и смолчал.

– Хочешь провести со мной течку или предпочтешь выпить таблетки и убрать симптомы? – негромко, почти равнодушно спросил Лектер.

– Таблетки, – односложно ответил Уилл. – Отвези меня домой.

– «Пожалуйста», – подсказал Лектер.

– Ты меня против воли привез сюда.

Лектер вздохнул. И кто только воспитал Уилла? Кто сказал ему, что можно так себя вести с альфой? Лектер не собирался делать подобное, но все же навалился, всем весом вжимая Уилла в кровать, и сильно укусил в шею, оставляя следы зубов и синяк от засоса. Только так и можно с такими непокорными. Уилл под ним коротко ахнул, а потом скользнул ладонями по спине Лектера и непривычно низким, будто не своим голосом попросил снова трахнуть.

Трахнуть, дать таблетки и отвезти домой. Он даже неохотно добавил «пожалуйста».

Лектер выполнил все его желания и легко отпустил, но напомнил об ужине в среду.


	2. Падший

Дождливым туманным вечером в прихожей дома Ганнибала тяжело и душно пахло кровью. Кровь темным пятном растеклась по идеально чистому паркету светлого дерева, струями заполнила все щели и крошечные щербинки.  
Лектер стоял на коленях и смотрел, как стекленеют серые прозрачные глаза Уилла.

В жизни есть вещи, которые ничего не стоят и не значат: сухие кленовые листья, с шорохом ломающиеся в пальцах; хитиновые тельца бабочек – лишь надави булавкой и проткнешь; маленькие певчие птицы, чьи косточки захрустят, стоит крепче сдавить крылья в ладони. И сейчас, глядя в белое, искаженное болью, осунувшееся лицо Уилла, Лектер впервые за много лет подумал, что эти бессмысленные хрупкие вещи вовсе не бессмысленны. Они сломаются, и их больше не станет. Будут другие листья, другие бабочки и птицы, а тех, прежних, уже никогда не увидишь. Смерть с детства не казалась Лектеру чем-то ужасным и конечным, а сейчас что-то ворочалось у него в душе, теснило грудь, тревожило. Сердце забилось часто, не в ритм.

Истекающий кровью, жадно глотающий воздух Уилл одним рваным движением сжал пальцы на плече Лектера, пятная рубашку уродливыми разводами. Его ладонь была холодной и мокрой, рука изгибалась под неестественным углом и судорожно тряслась.

– Скоро все закончится, мой дорогой Уилл. Потерпите.

Лектер нажал на рукоять ножа, глубже вворачивая его в податливый, мокрый и липкий от крови бок Уилла.  
Он резал Уилла и чувствовал каждое движение лезвия, оно эхом, глухо, с раскатами отдавалось в его собственном теле.

Он убивал Уилла и ощущал, что убивает самого себя.

Он видел себя мутными от навернувшихся слез широко распахнутыми глазами Уилла. Видел загородившего собой всю комнату, склонившегося к нему, Лектеру, немолодого альфу с четкими сухими чертами лица, с едва заметными линиями морщин.

Видел расчетливое, чрезвычайно умное, интеллигентное чудовище. Видел монстра, от которого ему самому хотелось с отвращением отвернуться, заслонить лицо руками, плотно, до белых пятен под веками зажмуриться, чтобы не смотреть в темно-карие, почти черные равнодушные глаза.

Кровь пропитала грязно-серую рубашку и поношенный пиджак – Уилл дрожал в руках Ганнибала, но жил.  
Лезвие с нажимом пропороло кожу, расширяя края раны – Уилл всхлипывал, задыхаясь, не в силах кричать, но жил.  
Громко тикали часы на стене, кровь текла сквозь пальцы Лектера, он знал, что вогнал нож в печень – но Уилл жил и глядел рассеянно и печально, без укора. На перекошенном от муки лице отражалась лишь тоска, боль и беспомощная, такая неуместная сейчас растерянность.

– Почему вы не сопротивлялись мне, Уилл? – тихо и мягко спросил Лектер. – Вы ведь знали, что я собираюсь убить вас. Вы чувствовали меня, поняли мой замысел. У вас есть при себе пистолет, но вы не стреляли.  
– П-прости… – одними губами, серыми, как дым сигарет, прошептал Уилл.

Он просил прощения за то, что позволяет себя убивать, этот глупый-глупый омега. Лектер мог бы у него, еще дышащего, вырезать сердце и унести в медицинском контейнере. Но сердца было бы мало, и, вскрыв черепную коробку, аккуратно рассекая скальпелем показавшиеся оболочки, Лектер извлек бы и мозг.

Подступала тошнота, во рту разлилась горечь. Лектер шумно сглотнул, галстук, казалось, давил на горло, все туже затягиваясь, сминая безупречный ворот рубашки. Мутило от одной мысли о том, что он собирался разобрать Уилла на фрагменты, растащить на куски плоти, разодрать и склевать, как стервятник. Это было бы словно пожирать самого себя, грызть и глодать изнутри. Глупо и бессмысленно, потому что такому, как Лектер, никогда не поглотить и не присвоить себе такого, как Уилл, можно только разрушить его, совершив безумный, варварский поступок.

Вся тонкая, изящная, сглаженная мыслями Лектера, как галька морскими волнами, эстетика убийств выставила свои острые неприглядные грани.

– Больно-о…

– Тише-тише, – словно самого себя утешал и уговаривал Лектер, нежно гладя конвульсивно дергающегося омегу по холодной, мокрой от пота и слез щеке, по слипшимся спутанным волосам.

Уилл всхлипывал, дрожал, дышал рвано и поверхностно. Смотрел сквозь Лектера черными от расширившихся зрачков глазами и упрямо жил. Целый, еще не распотрошенный, не разделенный на лоскуты, которые никогда уже не соберешь и не сошьешь, чтобы воссоздать тело.

И Лектер сдался. Не вытаскивая нож, который затыкал рану, он пальцами одной руки нажал у разреза, стараясь передавить крупные сосуды. Другой рукой слепо нашарил в кармане Уилла телефон.

 

Когда голос в трубке стих, наступила тишина, которую больше не нарушало дыхание Уилла – таким легким и неощутимым оно стало. Лектер остановившимися глазами смотрел на дорожку от слез на плохо выбритой, бледной до синевы щеке Уилла, чувствовал, как пальцам, зажимающим рану, мокро и горячо. Медленно и плавно его накрывало высокой теплой волной чужих образов.

Он, Лектер, любил старую поношенную одежду, рассохшееся кресло на тенистой веранде, пирог с кислыми яблоками, вчерашний кофе из немытой кружки с потеками и книги со стершимися надписями у корешков.  
Он любил звонко тявкающих беспородных собак с мягкими пушистыми боками и грязными после прогулки лапами, серых неприметных воробьев, рассевшихся на черных ветках клена, и муравьев, что вереницей тянулись из-под крыльца.

Он не любил только людей, но чувствовал, как их эмоции входят в него и остаются в темной глубине души, как рыбы у дна пруда, и иногда поднимают муть. Это было пугающе мощное, болезненное сопереживание.  
Лектер любил и не любил все любимое и не любимое Уиллом. Они стали единым и неделимым целым, слились.

 

Сквозь завесу дождя прорывались синие мигающие огни, отражались в стеклах входной двери. Протяжно, отчаянно выли сирены, по мокрому гравию подъездной дорожки отрывисто шуршали шины.  
Первыми вместе с влажным холодными ветром в прихожую ворвались вооруженные люди с яркими надписями SWAT на бронежилетах. За ними – небрежно одетый, с посеревшим от ужаса лицом Джек Кроуфорд и беззвучно ступающие молчаливые медики в темных промокших робах.

– Руки за голову! Отойди от него! Ты на прицеле!

Лектер не реагировал. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать, но он остался. Его холеные руки с длинными ловкими пальцами хирурга были в крови, ладони зажимали рану на боку неподвижно лежащего Уилла.

– Ему нужна срочная операция, – тихо произнес Лектер, ощущая все нарастающее, как грохот камнепада, страшное чувство потери. Он должен был отдать им Уилла. Своего Уилла.

Через три долгие мучительные минуты все было кончено.

На запястьях глубоко погрузившегося в себя, безучастного Лектера защелкнулись холодные кольца наручников. Машина скорой помощи увозила его Уилла, а Лектер стоял, неподвижно застыв, и провожал взглядом исчезающие в сумерках красные габаритные огни.

Сирены выли, люди кричали, дождь лил, кто-то толкал Лектера в плечо прикладом винтовки.  
В сутолоке и пустой суматохе, в оглушительной какофонии звуков Лектер понял, что все кончено. Они с Уиллом запечатлелись как истинная пара, альфа и омега. Неразрывная, почти болезненная связь между ними возникла не из интимной связи и проникновения с узлом, а от того, что остро заточенный нож Лектера вошел в тело Уилла, а эмоции Уилла еще мучительнее и жестче вошли в душу Лектера.

 

Из государственной Балтиморской больницы для психически больных преступников Лектер каждую неделю писал Уиллу письма. Выводил красивые аккуратные буквы мягким карандашом, запечатывал конверт, медленно облизав языком, пробуя на вкус, как крепкое горьковатое вино.

Письма забирал молчаливый санитар с блеклыми глазами, которые цветом были как больничные стены. Порой лично заходил хмурый Джек Кроуфорд, плотный и грузный в темном плаще, драпирующем его фигуру драматичными складками, будто вытесанными из камня. Он обещал, что передаст послания, но по его широкому застывшему лицу Лектер безошибочно читал: письма проанализирует команда психиатров и криминалистов, а потом их упакуют в прозрачную пленку и уберут в архив. Уилл никогда их не прочтет.

Лектер все понимал, но продолжал писать, задумчиво блуждая по Дворцу своей памяти, где они с Уиллом рука об руку бродили среди тонких мраморных колонн в залах с высокими стрельчатыми потолками. В этом бескрайнем воображаемом пространстве, пронизанном лучами света, Лектер был абсолютно свободен и счастлив, потому что подле него полупрозрачной тенью скользил его запечатленный омега.

– Все вышло как нельзя лучше, как вы полагаете, Уилл? – спрашивал его Лектер, улыбаясь уголком рта. – Вы живете обычной жизнью в своем старом уютном доме со стаей собак – смешных и нелепых, как вы сами. Я же вместе со своим дурным, мерзким для людей безумием заключен за решеткой и не смогу более навредить вам.

Слова звучали пафосно и театрально, красиво взлетали под арочные своды, глухо отдавались в коридорах Дворца памяти.

Уилл беззвучно приближался к Лектеру, неосязаемой ладонью гладил по щеке и смотрел усталыми глазами с красными прожилками капилляров.

– Вы выглядите больным, – Лектер говорил, накрывая его дрожащую руку своей. – И вновь пахнете дешевым виски.  
Уилл молчал, упрямо сжав потрескавшиеся пересохшие губы. Лектер легко целовал его, чувствуя привкус алкоголя на языке, и Уилл позволял раздевать себя, отдавался прямо на холодном мраморном полу иллюзорного Дворца.

Дни за днями катились потоком так же быстро и незаметно, как струилась сквозь пальцы мутная ржавая вода в больничных душевых. Лектер спал на койке, застеленной серыми, пахнущими тленом простынями, читал потрепанные книги из скудной библиотеки больницы, беседовал с глуповатым амбициозным главврачом.

Все шло своим чередом, пока однажды на заданный в тысячный раз тихий вопрос Лектера о том, как поживает спецагент Уилл Грэм, не раздался глухой, наполненный неприкрытым гневом ответ Джека Кроуфорда:

– Ваш поклонник, маньяк Долархайд, так перекроил ему лицо, что оно стало как с картины Пикассо. Уилл ушел из ФБР и теперь, черт возьми, спивается где-то у океана. Лодки он чинит, видите ли, как когда-то его отец. Вы довольны? Довольны, я вас спрашиваю?

Лектер смотрел в никуда, задумчиво склонив голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к нарастающему шелесту волн по песку и отрывистым крикам низко парящих чаек. Мысленно он был уже у океана под солеными порывами холодного северного ветра. И да, часть его души ликовала, потому что он оказался нужен нелепому, немолодому, растерянному омеге Уиллу. Лектер явственно представлял себе, как всеми позабытый Уилл сидит на зарывшейся в прохладный песок автомобильной покрышке и цедит из пластикового стаканчика дешевую мутную выпивку. Глотает, пытаясь запить горечь от своей болезненной, извращенной связи с Ганнибалом Лектером, от которой остался подживший рубец на боку. А неподалеку от грязно-белого пляжа на фоне завода раскинулся старый трейлерный поселок с проржавевшими фургонами и покосившейся деревянной табличкой со стертыми буквами «150 миль до Нью…».

– Уилл в штате Орегон? – тонко улыбнувшись, вежливым, кротким тоном поинтересовался Лектер.

– Оставьте его в покое, доктор.

Лектер не стал вступать в спор и больше не реагировал на слова, обратившиеся для него в бессвязный поток звуков. Он погрузился глубоко в себя, чтобы внимательно и скрупулезно, до единой мелкой детали продумать план побега. Больше в больнице ничего не держало, не было смысла в заключении, если там, на свободе, его омега был несчастлив и одинок без своего чудовища-альфы.

***

 

Тускло горел желтый фонарь, вокруг него черными тенями вились мотыльки. Уилл отмывал руки от жирных следов дегтя, окуная ладони в жестяную бочку с дождевой водой. Костяшки покраснели, кожа содрана, правая рука расцарапана – Уилл копался в неисправном механизме, когда двум большим шестеренкам вдруг вздумалось резко провернуться. Детали потом пришлось оттирать от крови.

Уилл уже с полгода работал в портовых доках у воняющего химикатами залива, над которым вечерами стелился густой серый смог от заводов, а на горизонте темнели в океане едва различимые нефтяные вышки. Уилл то таскал ящики, разгружая торговые лодки, то сортировал товары на складе, но чаще всего чинил двигатели. Иногда рыбачил, хотя есть местных уродливых рыб, пахнущих химикатами, редко решался.

Денег было мало, а если и удавалось немного подзаработать, сняв со списанной лодки мотор и продав на запчасти, Уилл все пропивал, как когда-то его отец. У него, в сущности, не осталось друзей на этом свете. Только он, да его кривое отражение в граненом стакане с дрянным виски.

Уилл жил в вагончике трейлерного парка вместе с двумя молчаливыми и немолодыми, потихоньку спивающимися бетами. Одного бету уволили с завода по сокращению, другой был чем-то болен. Чаще всего беты сидели на складных стульях у вагончика, курили, пили пиво и слушали радио с такими помехами, что слов не разберешь. Беты никогда не разговаривали с Уиллом, им не было никакого дела до того, что он бывший агент ФБР. У всех троих было состояние перманентного похмелья, которое их роднило. Этого было достаточно, чтобы уживаться бок о бок в тесноте трейлера.

Уилл умылся, плеснув в лицо холодной воды из бочки, утерся рукавом и медленно пошел к автостраде. Пара километров вдоль залива, и он добредет до пивнушки у въезда в портовые склады. Хорошая пивнушка, дешевая, и туалет не на улице, хоть и заблеванный. Зато рядом есть общественные душевые, вода там действительно горячая, правда, цветом рыжая, как ржавчина. Многие люди не умеют ценить такие мелочи, а Уилл теперь умел, жизнь научила. Раньше он бы и близко не подошел к людным местам, где на него в толчее раздевалок могли смотреть в упор и ничего нельзя было скрыть.

Всего полгода назад, но словно в другой жизни он обитал один в глуши и строил из себя черт знает что, то аутиста, то социофоба. Единственный следователь-омега в отделе поведенческого анализа Квантико, внештатный спецагент. Его за глаза называли лучшей ищейкой ФБР, уговаривали взяться за расследования. Уилла не понимали и боялись, но в то же время восхищались им и потакали. Лучшее оборудование, собственный кабинет, а за кофе, если надо, сбегает лично глава отдела. Но Уилл был тогда вечно недовольным и уже понемножку, втихую выпивающим.

 

Он пил, чтобы больше не видеть кровавый мираж – первого убитого им человека, маньяка Джейкоба Хоббса, получившего шесть пуль в грудь во время задержания. Пил, чтобы вытравить, выжечь спиртом из головы чужие мысли и образы, все то, что он впускал в свой разум, пытаясь проникнуть в темные, вязкие, как свернувшаяся кровь, фантазии преступников. Тогда были дни, когда Уилл просыпался мокрый от пота, глотающий перекошенным ртом воздух и не понимал, кто он такой. Он становился Джейкобом Хоббсом и одновременно его мертвыми расчлененными жертвами, белые тела которых были насажены на оленьи рога по бредовой прихоти убийцы. Он выходил на кухню, спотыкаясь о хлам в коридоре, рассеянно гладя тревожно скулящих собак. Пил из-под крана безвкусную воду, совал горящую, словно в огне, голову в раковину, чтобы по спутанным волосам текли холодные струи.

В один дождливый осенний день Джейкоб покинул голову Уилла, вытесненный мощным, черным, как смола, образом Ганнибала Лектера. Мысли Уилла погрузились в уютную тихую темноту, которая терпко пахла крепким кофе с гвоздикой и перцем, дорогим красным вином, свежей мятой и тонкими ломтиками лимона. Аромат альфы, невозмутимого, властного, уверенного в себе доктора Лектера, осел на одежде и коже Уилла, пропитал его, как крем пропитывает слои бисквита, а кровь – ткань рубашки.

Некоторое время Уилл думал, что это Лектер сломал его, Уилла, пальцами стер в порошок, как веточку сухого укропа.

Лектер пытался убить Уилла.

 

Уилл криво улыбнулся – просто потому, что теперь он всегда улыбался только криво. Левую его щеку пересекал глубокий шрам. Рубец тянулся от скулы, проходил совсем близко к нижнему веку и заканчивался у подбородка. Человек, сделавший это, маньяк, которого газетчики прозвали Драконом, – Фрэнсис Долархайд – глубоко вогнал нож. Он собирался всем весом навалиться на рукоять и как следует перекроить лицо Уиллу, так, чтобы ни один хирург не сшил лоскуты.

Фрэнсис Долархайд. Последнее дело спецагента Уилла Грэма после суда над Ганнибалом Лектером. Расследование, которое привело к тому, что Уилл перестал существовать как личность, распался на десятки искаженных отражений чужих личностей.

Он больше не мог работать следователем, и из академии ФБР его уволили, потому что читать лекции он приходил подвыпившим, мрачным и злым, как дьявол. А позже замкнулся и не отвечал на звонки Джека Кроуфорда. В мире Уилла теперь были все преступники, засаженные им за решетку, только они говорили с ним. Но в бредовом уродливом царстве воспоминаний никогда не появлялся Ганнибал Лектер. И с каждым днем на Уилла все тяжелее наваливалось душное и холодное, как снежная лавина, черное одиночество.

 

Уилл посмотрел на затянутое тучами ночное небо – ни единой чертовой звезды. Мимо изредка проносились грохочущие грузовики, сверкая фарами дальнего света. Один заляпанный грязью грузовик проехал, обдав дымом из выхлопной трубы, и резко затормозил.

– Эй! – стекло опустилось, высунулся облезлый водитель с сигаретой, зажатой в кривых зубах. – Эй, омежка!  
Уилл знал, что кричат ему.

– Ближе подойди, детка, – водитель поманил пальцем.

Уилл подошел.

– Ну ты ж и урод, – беззлобно отметил водитель и стряхнул пепел на асфальт. – Подвезти тебя, бедолага? За бутылку пива отсосешь мне?

Уилл даже не стал торговаться, ему было безразлично. Молча кивнул, распахнул дверцу и забрался в прокуренный салон к совершенно незнакомому человеку. Вся густая и едкая, как дым от горящего пластика, социофобия Уилла таяла, сталкиваясь с реальной, почти невыносимой, твердой и осязаемой жизнью.

Водитель-альфа, припарковав машину, тискал его, безучастно молчащего, в полутьме салона и хрипло дышал в шею. Хотел укусить, пометить как омегу, которого хочет трахнуть, но почему-то не решился, лишь отвратительно влажно лизнул в ухо.

 

Уилл сидел на ящике недалеко от пивнушки, смотрел на огни порта и пил прохладное горчащее пиво. Кроме пива у него теперь был сандвич, картофельный салат в пластиковом контейнере и пара мятых мелких купюр в кармане джинсов. Все, что осталось от дневной выручки и платы за минет, – водитель расщедрился, он не ожидал, что Уилл умеет так глубоко и старательно брать в рот.

Один человек когда-то – кажется, в другой жизни – сказал Уиллу, что у него мягкие нежные губы. И что самое возбуждающее – когда Уилл поднимает взгляд и смотрит. Смотрит большими затуманенными серо-голубыми глазами с длинными темными ресницами.

Уилл глотнул пива и тихо хрипло рассмеялся, как безумный.

Ему было больно от таких воспоминаний, от любых мыслей о том человеке, даже имя которого Уилл постарался забыть, и единственном разе, когда они трахались. Хотя банальное, чуть пошловатое слово «трахались» тут плохо подходило, но другого Уилл подобрать не мог. Точнее, не хотел.

Чудесная ночка. Уилл – омега, которому далеко за тридцать, высокий и болезненно худой, его лицо, как дешевая, плохо скроенная маска на Хэллоуин. Но у Уилла есть салат, пиво и немного наличных. Он будет хорошим мальчиком и не станет возвращаться в пивнушку за виски и надираться, а завтра проснется без похмелья и пойдет на работу.

И может быть, во время ланча его, мрачного и равнодушного, трахнет кто-то из портовых грузчиков и подарит что-нибудь взамен. Неплохие ребята в порту, здоровые на голову.  
Уилл поставил бутылку на землю и закрыл лицо руками.

 

Утром по крыше трейлера стучал дождь. Уилл расстелил на крошечном откидном столике у окна старую газету и потрошил на ней рыбу – есть на завтрак было нечего, так что даже настрадавшаяся, выросшая в отравленной воде залива рыба показалась аппетитной. Рыба воняла, как открытая банка краски или ядреный отбеливатель. Уиллу казалось: еще немного – и из её брюха вытечет нефть или ацетон. Вытянув рыбьи кишки, он шлепнул их прямо на черные смазанные буквы заголовка газеты.

И замер. Нож в руке часто-часто затрясся.

«Серийный убийца на свободе!

Маньяк Ганнибал Лектер сбежал из-под ареста во время перевода из Государственной Балтиморской клиники для душевнобольных преступников в тюрьму Теннеси. В настоящее время местонахождение Лектера неизвестно…»

Уилл медленно, очень медленно отложил нож. И оцепенел.

Такое чувство – будто сердце остановилось, и он больше не может ни двигаться, ни дышать, ни говорить – было у него лишь один раз, когда он проснулся в больнице после нападения Лектера. Тогда, в пустой палате, мысленно воя от отчаяния и одиночества, он осознал, что запечатлен с альфой-маньяком. Но больно ему было не от понимания сущности Лектера, а от режущего по груди, как тупой иззубренный нож, чувства разлуки.


	3. Похищенный

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава от skunsa. Спасибо ему огромное!

Уилл проснулся от странной тишины. Еще не открывая глаз, он понял, что тишина была непривычной, почти стерильной – без завывания ветра в трубе, без рёва заводских сирен в доках, без скрежета кранов, без грохота разгружаемых барж, без шума дождя, который с угрожающим шипением постепенно разъедал крышу трейлера. Нынешняя тишина нарушалась лишь едва уловимым механическим гулом, шелестом листвы и далеким посвистом лесной птицы.

Уилл открыл глаза. За окном, забранным затейливой решеткой, виднелся зеленый лес. Белая просторная комната больше всего напоминала палату в дорогой частной клинике – с приглушенным мягким освещением и тихо гудящими приборами, от которых к телу Уилла тянулись проводки аппаратов и полупрозрачные трубки капельниц.

Стоп. А почему он не может пошевелить руками? До подбородка он был укрыт простыней, но в одно из запястий впивалась игла капельницы. Скосив глаза, Уилл сумел разглядеть кожаные ремни, плотно фиксирующие его руки и ноги. Он что, в психбольнице?

Уилла пробил нервный озноб. На лбу выступила испарина, а он не мог даже лицо утереть. Во что же он вляпался на этот раз? Уилл попытался напрячь память, но не смог вспомнить ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы объяснить его пробуждение в психиатрической лечебнице. Никаких пьяных потасовок, никаких наркотиков, никаких опасных знакомств. Он помнил только, как, промокший насквозь, возвращался домой после смены. Кажется, он тогда простудился – поднялась температура, его трясло. К тому же, мутило от голода – еду купить было не на что, деньги как-то внезапно кончились, а до зарплаты было еще два дня. С подработкой в последнее время тоже не складывалось. Наверное, он стал выглядеть совсем больным и потасканным, никто на него не зарился. Никто не хотел настолько уродливого, вечно похмельного, битого жизнью омегу.

Но как он оказался в клинике? Может быть, подхватил воспаление легких? Или что-то посерьезней? Его соседи-беты вполне могли сдать его в лечебницу, испугавшись заразы. Но почему в психушку? Он бредил? Вел себя странно? Галлюцинировал? Лез в драку? Покалечил кого-нибудь? Уилл не мог найти вразумительного ответа. Беспорядочные мысли расползались мелкими черными тараканами. В какой-то момент Уилл почувствовал, как по щекам медленно текут слезы. Он был сломлен ощущением беспомощности – пот заливал глаза, чесался нос, от попыток думать связно разболелась голова. А когда захотелось в туалет, Уилл обнаружил, что в его член вставлен уретральный катетер.

Отчего-то это окончательно доконало Уилла. Он беззвучно разрыдался, уткнувшись в край непривычно мягкой подушки, глотая соленые горячие слезы и крупно вздрагивая. Но замер, напрягся, почувствовав, что кто-то приближается. Бесшумно открылась дверь, и в комнату вошел медработник. Весь в белом, в медицинской шапочке и с марлевой повязкой, закрывающей пол-лица.

Должно быть, санитар. Он подошел к приборам – на Уилла глянул лишь мельком. Уилл собирался засыпать его вопросами, но лишь всхлипывал и как-то неубедительно и жалко просил отвязать и отвести в туалет. Санитар посмотрел на него странно – долгим и пристальным взглядом темных глаз, и Уиллу стало неловко. Он попытался спрятать ту часть лица, которую пересекал шрам, и вспомнил, что не может даже толком вытереть слезы. Кажется, он зажмурился от стыда и открыл глаза, лишь когда ощутил, что его лицо осторожно обтирают влажной салфеткой. Так нежно, что это еще больше смутило Уилла.

– Кто вы? – Вопрос вырвался сам собой. Санитар не ответил. Вместо этого он подошел к капельнице и вонзил в гибкую трубку шприц с прозрачным веществом.

Уилл хотел спросить, что ему вводят и зачем, но сознание уже подернулось серой непрозрачной дымкой, реальность ускользала. Перед тем как погрузиться во тьму, он услышал до боли знакомый вкрадчивый голос, произносящий:

– Отдыхай, мой дорогой Уилл. Мы обо всем поговорим позже.

***

 

– Зачем ты это делаешь?

Задавая вопрос, Уилл не надеялся на ответ. Сколько бы раз он ни спрашивал, Ганнибал не снисходил до разговора с ним. Нежелание говорить с Уиллом он объяснял тем, что не хочет общаться с неадекватным собеседником. Если Уилл продолжал настаивать, психовал и ругался, Ганнибал колол ему снотворное.

Постепенно до Уилла дошло, что Ганнибал его лечит. От начавшейся пневмонии, от абстинентного синдрома и еще черт знает от каких болячек. По крайней мере, сознание Уилла всё более прояснялось, а неприятные ощущения, с которыми он уже успел свыкнуться и почти не замечал, волшебным образом сошли на нет. Непривычное состояние. Кристальная четкость восприятия и – как следствие – максимально болезненное осознание глубины собственного падения. Бродяжничество, пьянство, грязный трейлер в качестве жилья, секс за еду, отсосы дальнобойщикам, изнурительная отупляющая работа, бессонница или тревожные душные сны. Всё это, оказывается, происходило именно с ним и теперь обрушилось на него дождем острых кирпичных осколков. Хотелось забыться, снова провалиться в спасительное состояние перманентного похмелья. Примитивные желания и инстинкты – найти бухло, похмелиться, пожрать, перепихнуться – давали Уиллу иллюзию забвения. Позволяли не думать, не страдать, не чувствовать. А сейчас он был мучительно трезв и бесконечно зол на своего «благодетеля», который с бесстрастным лицом продолжал истязать его тело и душу себе на потеху.

Сейчас он был занят тем, что обрабатывал ногти Уилла с мастерством профессиональной маникюрши, но, разумеется, с куда большим артистизмом и пафосом. Переведя койку в сидячее положение, Ганнибал выдвинул столик, устроился рядом и опустил всё ещё пристегнутую к подлокотнику руку Уилла в ванночку с пенным раствором. Розоватая жидкость источала терпко-медовый аромат цветочных масел и сухих целебных трав.

Очевидно, на лице Уилла отразилось полное непонимание происходящего, потому что Ганнибал снизошел до того, чтобы пояснить:

– Собираюсь привести в порядок твои руки, Уилл. Тяжелый физический труд не пошел им на пользу. Надеюсь, ты не против?

Уилл на это только тихо вздохнул, вглядываясь в его лицо. Можно подумать, Ганнибалу не наплевать на его мнение! Он же всё равно сделает с ним что захочет. Включая совершенно унизительные вещи, о которых Уилл предпочитал не думать, чтобы снова не впасть в отчаяние. После двух безобразных истерик он решил, что больше не даст Ганнибалу вывести его из себя. Пусть делает что угодно. Рано или поздно он утратит бдительность, и тогда Уилл за всё с ним рассчитается. Или просто сбежит.

Чувствовать себя пленником Ганнибала было невыносимо. Пожалуй, сложно было придумать более изощренную пытку. Вечно одетый с иголочки, спокойный, хладнокровный, властный и сильный, он подавлял Уилла, невольно заставляя подчиняться. Сегодня он явился в безукоризненном костюме-тройке цвета ночного неба, скинул элегантным жестом пиджак, оставшись в жилете и рубашке в бледно-голубую полоску, накинул белый халат и подсел к Уиллу с едва заметной улыбкой на губах. Протянул руку, чтобы поправить прядь, упавшую Уиллу на лоб, но тот отшатнулся и не дал себя коснуться. Глянул недобро и напряженно, с вызовом. Но Ганнибал не поддержал пикировку взглядами. Вышел на несколько минут и вернулся уже с ванночкой для рук и набором для маникюра.

Уилл чуть успокоился и немного расслабился. Честно признаться, поначалу он принял маникюрные принадлежности за пыточные приспособления. От Ганнибала можно было ожидать чего угодно, так что Уилл простил себя за малодушие и испуг.

Процедура оказалась даже приятной. Когда Ганнибал закончил с правой рукой и приступил к левой, Уилл откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Это было ошибкой. Уилл невольно сосредоточился на ощущениях. Прикосновения Ганнибала были мягкими и деликатными, вкрадчивыми, он будто бы поглаживал руку Уилла, ласкал каждый палец. Чуть сдавливал фалангу, фиксируя ее в нужном положении, аккуратно срезал ноготь, обрабатывал кутикулу, стачивал пилкой неровности, полировал ногтевую пластину, а затем проверял качество собственной работы, скользя подушечками пальцев вокруг фаланги. Будто дрочил. Вернее, это разомлевшему Уиллу казалось, что ему дрочат. Член шевельнулся под ночной рубашкой, затвердели соски. Уилл закусил губу, борясь с накатившей похотью.

Это было нечестно. Ясно как день, что Ганнибал играл с ним. Дразнил его, привязанного и беспомощного. До Уилла внезапно дошло, что он вот уже несколько минут жадно втягивает в себя воздух, ловя запах Ганнибала. От него, как обычно, ненавязчиво пахло утонченно-изысканным парфюмом с нотами цитруса и ветивера. Но на этот раз чуткий нюх возбудившегося Уилла отчетливо ощутил мускусно-хищный оттенок – аромат альфы.

Он распахнул глаза и требовательно уставился прямо на Ганнибала. Тот тоже был напряжен. Подобравшись, как охотничий пес, он прервал свое занятие и теперь принюхивался. Ноздри породистого носа едва заметно подрагивали, он подался вперед и смотрел на Уилла пристально, изучающе.

Если бы Уилл всё ещё доверял своим эмпатическим способностям, он с уверенностью сказал бы, что Ганнибал страстно его хочет. Но поверить в такое было невозможно. Что бы ни задумал сделать с ним этот странный человек, маловероятно, что его может привлечь потасканный изуродованный омега не первой молодости. Уилл был сейчас до безобразия трезвым реалистом и отдавал себе отчет в том, что Ганнибал, скорее всего, собирается приготовить из него фрикасе или отбивную, но брезгует употреблять внутрь мясо больного алкоголика. Потому и вылечил его перед тем, как пустить в расход. Вполне в его стиле.

Уилл постарался вернуть себе самообладание и максимально неприятным тоном произнес:

– Зачем так много лишних усилий? Не вижу смысла тратить на меня столько твоего драгоценного времени и сил. Хочешь на кого-то произвести впечатление, подкинув мой расчлененный труп или накормив супом из моих потрохов? На кого? На Кроуфорда? На Алану? Брось, им совершенно безразлична моя судьба.

Ганнибал откинулся на стуле и с любопытством естествоиспытателя наблюдал за Уиллом. В его глазах легко можно было прочитать снисходительное сожаление и что-то еще, чему Уилл не решался дать название. Наконец Ганнибал встал, не спеша собрал маникюрные принадлежности, тщательно вытер руки Уилла пахнущим мятой влажным полотенцем, вернул койку в лежачее положение и направился к двери. Уилл решил, что Ганнибал снова не удостоит его ответом и тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Но Ганнибал неожиданно остановился и, обернувшись, произнес:

– Пожалуй, тебе вредно и дальше оставаться в постели, Уилл. Нужно начать разрабатывать мышцы и постараться вернуть им тонус и силу. Так что на днях попробуем пройтись до веранды и обратно, а позже совершим моцион вокруг дома. Свежий воздух пойдет тебе на пользу, мой дорогой Уилл, – легкая улыбка тронула тонкие губы. После паузы, которую удивленный Уилл так и не решился нарушить, Ганнибал продолжил: – Завтра, по моим расчетам, у тебя начнется течка. Вот тогда я и отвечу на все твои вопросы.

Разом лишившийся самообладания Уилл подскочил на кровати, насколько позволяли ремни, и заорал:

– Течка? Течка?! Так ты хочешь трахнуть меня? Всё это ради того, чтобы просто трахнуть меня? Господи, Ганнибал, ты окончательно рехнулся? Посмотри на меня! Если ты не знал, такого омегу можно купить за бутылку дешевого пойла. Я никому не нужен. Слышишь? Никому! Вы все бросили меня. Все вы. Ты даже ни разу не написал мне...

Уилл не ожидал, что так легко скатится в истерику, но слезы будто сами собой полились из глаз. Он не мог остановиться. Его словно прорвало, и вся боль от осознания предательства близких людей хлынула наружу.

«Это всё течка, – думал Уилл, пытаясь усилием воли подавить рыдания. – Это из-за неё я проявил слабость перед ним. Не надо было... Хотя почему бы и нет? Я не заставлял его тащить меня сюда. Это он довел меня до такого состояния. Если не нравится, пусть вкатит мне дозу. Или пусть вышвырнет меня отсюда. Или прикончит. Всё равно. Мне всё равно...»

Но ему не было всё равно. Особенно когда Ганнибал неожиданно оказался рядом и обнял его, прижал к себе, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, поглаживая виски, уговаривая и утешая его, как ребенка.

– Развяжи мне руки, – попросил Уилл, успокаиваясь, но всё ещё вздрагивая всем телом. – Мне нужно вытереть лицо.

Ему было неловко из-за того, что он залил слезами безукоризненно отутюженный жилет Ганнибала. Теперь он отворачивался, стесняясь поднять глаза.

Уилл был уверен, что Ганнибал откажет ему и умоет его сам. Или пришлет медсестру, не знающую ни слова по-английски.

Но Ганнибал, чуть помедлив, расстегнул один из кожаных наручников и протянул Уиллу собственный носовой платок, смоченный в воде. Уилл покрутил запястьем, разгоняя кровь, взял платок и принялся неловко тереть лицо.

Сегодня Ганнибал уступил ему, но Уилл не питал иллюзий на этот счет. Близость течки делала его покладистым и безопасным. Уилл знал, что не откажет Ганнибалу ни в чем, чего бы тот ни потребовал. Это даже не раздражало. Напротив, от осознания власти альфы над ним сердце приятно замирало. Поздоровевшее тело требовало прикосновений и ласки. Уилл не желал признавать, но хотелось именно Ганнибала. Уилл убеждал себя, что дело в отсутствии выбора. Но стоило ли себя обманывать?

Ганнибал не стал снова приковывать руку Уилла к койке. Посмотрев на часы, он решительно направился к двери, но вновь задержался на пороге и вдруг произнес, не глядя на Уилла.

– Я писал тебе, Уилл. Много раз. Тебе не передали мои письма.

Так и не обернувшись, он вышел. Щелкнул замок, и Уилл остался один. Встревоженный и растерянный, он лежал на кровати и бездумно колупал застежку второго наручника. По его губам время от времени блуждала странная кривоватая улыбка. По щекам катились слезы.

Привычно ныл шов на левом боку. Хотелось впиться пальцами в шрам, дернуть в разные стороны и слушать, как с беззвучным треском будут рваться незримые нити. Но Уилл знал, что на самом деле рана давно зажила и больше не кровоточит. Да и ноет только в его голове, отдавая фантомной болью прямо в сердце.


End file.
